


А можно?..

by bazarova



Series: Два последних поцелуя [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Time, Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Orgasm Control, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: — А можно, — Джебом слышит сквозь шум в ушах, — можно я тебя поцелую снова?





	А можно?..

**Author's Note:**

> Внезапный и не планируемый сиквел

   Джебом плетется по темному коридору в сторону ванной. Это третья попытка принять душ за вечер, и он уже начинает злиться. Они вернулись с фанмитинга два чертовых часа назад, и все, что он хочет — смыть пот с косметикой и лечь спать. 

   Он видит полоску света из-под двери и едва не ругается вслух, но тут же понимает, что по ту сторону тихо: не слышно ни шума воды, ни чужой возни. 

   Он тянет дверь на себя, и его окутывают клубы ароматного пара. Джебом улавливает во влажном воздухе нотки цитрусовых и чего-то еще знакомого, что не может разобрать. 

   Он стягивает вещи и бросает их прямо на мокрый пол, а потом шагает в душевую. Джебом почти стонет, когда, наконец, сверху на него льется горячая вода. Он утыкается лбом в стену напротив, позволяя себе расслабиться и смыть грязь и усталость. Он вслепую тянется к полке и хватает первый попавшийся флакон с гелем для душа, не особо заботясь о том, чей он. 

   Джебом лениво намыливается, разминает шею. Он очень надеется, что все уже искупались, и никто не будет долбить ему в дверь. Ему страшно хочется подрочить, а сделать это в их общаге можно только в душе. Если, конечно, ты туда вообще прорвешься в одиночку: последнее время, чтобы экономить время, ребята умудрялись мыться по двое.

   Джебом опускает руку на член и проводит пару раз на пробу, потом выдавливает еще немного мыла и размазывает. Тело моментально отзывается на прикосновение, и член быстро твердеет в ладони. Джебом кусает губы и шипит сквозь зубы, сдерживая стон. Он быстро двигает рукой, это даже немного больно, но все, что он хочет — по-быстрому получить желанную разрядку. Он уже чувствует подступающий оргазм, как ягодиц и спины касается прохладный ветерок, и сквозь шум в ушах и плеск воды он слышит хриплое:

   — Эй, хён, спинку потереть?

   А потом Джексон ступает к нему под душ. Струи воды, должно быть, бьют ему прямо в лицо, так что он убавляет напор, а потом придвигается совсем вплотную, вжимая Джебома в стену. 

   Джексон бесстыдно упирается в него сзади, и Джебом чувствует задницей насколько тот горячий и возбужденный. 

   Он знает, что сопротивляться Джексону также бесполезно, как пытаться остановить идущий поезд, но не может не попробовать:

   — Я хотел побыть один. 

   — И поэтому оставил дверь открытой? — Джексон проводит рукой вниз по животу Джебома и обхватывает член. Джебому в миг становится как-то иррационально стыдно за поросль в паху. Он задницей чувствует, насколько гладко все выбрито у Джексона.

   — Я, — Джебом неровно вздыхает, отзываясь на прикосновение, — я устал и забыл. Да блядь!

   Джексон проводит на пробу рукой от основания к головке и обратно, чувствительно натягивая уздечку, и тут же резко кусает Джебома за загривок.

   Джебом зажмуривается до цветных кругов перед глазами и непроизвольно поджимает пальцы на ногах. Ему на спину льется горячая вода, но весь он покрывается мурашками. Джексон медленно трёт большим пальцем головку, и это настолько плохо и хорошо одновременно, что Джебом не знает куда себя деть. Он пытается уйти от прикосновения, но делает только хуже: чужой член идеально ложится в ложбинку между ягодиц. Джексон что-то жарко шепчет ему в шею, и до Джебома с опозданием в несколько секунд доходит смысл: 

   — Никогда бы не подумал, что буду рад нашей разнице в росте. 

   Джебом как-то истерично всхлипывает и складывает свои руки на стену напротив, а потом укладывается на них лицом, прикрыв глаза.

   Джексон обхватывает его одной рукой поперек груди, а второй продолжает ему медленно дрочить. Он влажно целует его за ухом, а потом снова чувствительно кусает: чужие зубы клацают о серьги, и Джебом морщится от звука, отстранено думая о том, что, должно быть, это не очень приятно. 

   Джексон опускает руку ниже и легко гладит прямо за мошонкой, продолжая ритмично тереться членом. Джебом испытывает смутное беспокойство и непроизвольно снова пытается отстраниться, упираясь грудью в прохладную плитку стены. Он очень хочет кончить, поэтому начинает как-то беспорядочно тереться о мокрый кафель, желая достичь уже разрядки. 

   Когда ему кажется, что он вот-вот кончит, Джексон как-то внезапно наваливается на него сзади и пережимает его член у основания. Джебом запрокидывает голову на его плечо и тут же едва не захлебывается: вода сверху заливается в рот, в нос и в глаза. 

   Джексон свободной рукой быстро закручивает кран, а потом кладет свою широкую ладонь поверх горла Джебома, аккуратно трогая кадык.

   — Джебом-а, — он опаляет своим дыханием его ухо, и медленно проводит рукой по члену, вызывая нетерпеливый всхлип, — а можно…

   — Хён, — перебивает его хрипло Джебом.

   — Что?.. — Джексон снова подается вперед и проезжается членом между ягодиц.

   — Я тебе не “Джебома”, — выдавливает из себя Джебом и шумно сглатывает, — зови меня “Хён”

   Он скорее догадывается по вибрации, чем слышит, что Джексон смеется:

   — Я держу твои яйца в своих руках, но ты продолжаешь диктовать условия, — в подтверждение, он сжимает руку сильнее и Джебом зло шипит и щипает Джексона за задницу.

   — Дай мне уже кончить! — он пытается вывернуться, но Джексон снова его кусает, только теперь в основание шеи. Джебом давится вскриком, и Джексон накрывает его рот ладонью.

   — Джебом-а, — он снова повторяет, — а можно я сегодня буду спать в твоей кровати? А можно я заберу себе вентилятор? А можно, — тут его голос начинает дрожать,    — можно я займу еще одну полку в шкафу? Можно не буду звать тебя “Хён”?

   На каждое такое “Можно” он ритмично трется о задницу Джебома и неровно дышит. Скорее всего, он тоже уже на грани, понимает Джебом, и молча пробует языком кожу его ладони. 

   Солёно и немного горько из-за мыла.

   Джексон как-то невнятно ругается и пару раз глубоко вдыхает влажный воздух, и снова немного ослабляет хватку на члене. Он пальцем аккуратно натягивает крайнюю плоть и краем ногтя давит на головку. Джебом убирает затылок с чужого плеча и опять прислоняется разгоряченной щекой к прохладному кафелю. Ему кажется, что если сейчас не кончит, то его член просто лопнет.

   — А можно, — Джебом слышит сквозь шум в ушах, — можно я тебя поцелую снова? 

   — Господи, да что угодно, только… — хрипит Джебом, когда Джексон убирает ладонь от его рта. 

   Он не может закончить фразу, потому что Джексон начинает рвано двигать рукой. Он размазывает смазку по члену, но это всё равно слишком больно. Джебому кажется, что всё тело горит, и он чувствует кожей каждое движение и каждый жаркий выдох за спиной. 

   Долгожданный оргазм, кажется, выворачивает Джебома наизнанку; он боится всех перебудить, поэтому закусывает предплечье и сдавленно воет куда-то в сгиб локтя, пока пачкает стену и руку Джексона горячими каплями.

   Джексон с силой наваливается на него со спины и, рвано дыша куда-то в затылок, начинает жестко тереться о него членом, в порыве стискивая Джебома до боли.   Джебом чувствует налитый член, проезжающий между его ягодиц, чувствует, как он пачкает его смазкой, чувствует, как Джексон позади глотает воздух широко открытым ртом и касается губами его спины. Джебом кладет руку поверх руки Джексона и пачкается в своей сперме на его пальцах.

   Он кончает как-то совсем неожиданно: резко замирает, пребольно впивается пальцами в бока и снова сжимает зубы на загривке, заставляя Джебома вскрикнуть. Джексона всего трясет пока он выплескивается на чужие спину и ягодицы, и Джебома трясет вместе с ним.

   Они стоят так обнявшись какое-то время, восстанавливая дыхание, пока у Джебома не замерзают ноги — воздух в комнате совсем остыл, и теперь кожа покрылась мурашками от холода. Он тянется включить воду, а потом чувствует спиной, как вздрагивает Джексон от внезапно обрушившегося на него потока воды. 

   Джебом пользуется моментом, и выворачивается из, ставших неловкими, объятий. У него как-то сразу краснеют кончики ушей, и он торопится отвернуться и отодвинуться в другой угол душевой. Он старается не касаться Джексона, не смотреть на него и по-быстрому смыть с себя свою и чужую сперму. Выходит совсем плохо: он суетится, роняет то гель для душа, то мочалку, и, когда Джебом уже отчаивается помыться по-человечески, Джексон вытягивает из его рук мочалку и повторяет снова приглушенно:

   — Эй, хён, спинку потереть?

   Джебом замирает, а потом разом вспыхивает до корней волос. Он смотрит в стену мимо Джексона и выдавливает тихое “Не надо”, при этом утвердительно кивая.

   Джексон хмыкает и действительно старательно трет ему спину, на мгновение задерживаясь на заднице. Джебом напрягается, но мочалка быстро продолжает путь, смывая остатки пены. 

   Джексон выключает воду и выходит. Джебом уже было думает расслабиться, как тот возвращается и накидывает ему на голову полотенце. 

   Джебом вытирается насухо, всё еще отказываясь смотреть на Джексона, который сидит голой задницей на тумбе с раковиной и, кажется, чувствует себя абсолютно комфортно.

   Джебом натягивает намокшие боксеры и только потом подходит к нему совсем близко, чтобы вытереть запотевшее зеркало за его спиной. Шея всё еще горит огнём и он хочет посмотреть, в чем дело. Джебом оборачивается и смотрит из-за плеча на то, как на загривке и шее расплываются красные сочные пятна укусов. Он обводит пальцами отпечатки чужих зубов раз за разом, надеясь, что они исчезнут.

   Джексон тянется к нему и повторяет тот же путь своими пальцами. Руки у него холодные и Джебом дергается.

   — Ты, — произносит Джексон, глядя в ему лицо сверху вниз, и тянет за руку к себе, — ты обещал меня пустить в свою кровать, — потом он опускает ладони до поясницы и замирает в нерешительности, — отдать одну полку в шкафу, и, — тут его голос садится и он невнятно сипит, — и обещал, что разрешишь тебя снова поцеловать.

   Из-за того, что Джексон сидит на раковине, он немного выше. Совсем как тогда в ноябре, на лестнице, он подается вперед и быстро целует его. Губы у него такие же холодные как и ладони, которые он, всё-таки, спускает ниже и просовывает под резинку боксеров, аккуратно сжимая задницу.

   Он отчаянно лижет губы Джебома, пытаясь выжать из момента всё сразу. Джебом видит, как он хмурится, чувствует, как тот хочет и уступает напору. Джексон влажно и глубоко целует и трогает его язык своим. Не то, чтобы Джебом никогда не целовался по-взрослому, но это ощущение на миг сбивает его с толку, и он замирает, не зная что с этим делать. Когда, наконец, он отвечает на поцелуй, то слышит, как Джексон стонет ему в рот. Он пробует его долго: прикусывает, облизывает и посасывает его губы.

   Позже, когда Джексон разрывает поцелуй, он неровно дышит и внезапно произносит:

   — Ты пахнешь мной, — и совсем невоспитанно добавляет, — Джебом.

   — Хён, — поправляет его Джебом машинально и принюхивается к запястью. И правда пахнет.

   Джексон сыто щурится и говорит: 

   — Ты мне разрешил.

   Джебом поднимает подбородок и немного высокомерно улыбается:

   — Даже не думай. Люди не поймут.

   — Ну, хотя бы в комнате можно, когда никто не слышит? Эй, Джебоми, — он специально долго тянет окончание, — ну что тебе стоит?

   Джебом фыркает, выворачивается из хватки Джексона и бросает через плечо:

   — Джебом-хён.

   Он уже почти добирается до их общей комнаты, когда вдогонку ему прилетает:

   — А вентилятор я всё равно заберу!


End file.
